justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2 100% completion list
The scope of Just Cause 2 is massive in terms of explorable content. The sheer volume of towns, bases, facilities, cities, and ports to be explored can be a bit daunting, if one is trying to get 100% completion in all of them, the task may seem downright impossible at times. This page is here to help one accomplish that grand challenge. See also: Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips and Mercenary Mode. 100 % glitch See also: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. It's impossible to complete this game to 100% by any normal gameplay, but it is possible to do it with the aid of glitches/glitching, or modifications. 6 missing Collectible Items All missions give 3 weapon parts and 3 vehicle parts, but the sixth Agency mission (Into the Den) gives none. 1 missing water tower There are supposed to be 221 water towers, but really there are only 220 to be found. There's one water tower in Panau City Residential District (X:3314; Y:15142) which doesn't contribute to the 100% completion of the city. As it turns out, there are several more Sabotage Destructible Objects in some settlements, that don't affect the completion of those settlements. However, these are not the missing ones. *I had completed Panau City (Docks District) 100% and I looked around and saw a water tower in the same area that did contribute to the total 220. Strange... ~ DarkIce582 *I found 222 in the game there is this one on a deserted island that completes the water towers and there is one that is glitchy in Panau City residential district... ~ The one who knows basically everything about Just Cause 2 and who has completed the game 99.98%. *I found the map file that has the missing water tower. s mod.]] This place is confirmed with the JC2 map viewer. The map in question is unfinished with floating buildings and is therefore not added to the world.bin list that defines which maps are loaded in the game. Rumors that it might have existed underground are therefore baseless. Although you can add the map file back in to the game it will not count toward the completion bonus if you destroy it. I have created a modification that adds the missing water tower and the 6 missing items to the game allowing for 100% completion. These can be collected/destroyed at any point in the game. Jusupov 16:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Respawning fuel shaft There's a Fuel Shaft in the Kampung Curah Dalam military base that doesn't contribute to the completion of the base. The shaft respawns intact if the player destroys it and returns later. It respawns only once. "I don't think that the fuel shaft will re-spawn more than once, only after the 100% green check mark, you need to extract, kill yourself than return" ~ GMRE (talk) 11:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) This glitch may not happen to everyone. Reproducing Propaganda Trailers See also: Bugs. In a certain spot in the same region of the Panau City (near a turn-off for the raised motorway, at the coordinates X: 1130; Y: 13355) a Propaganda Trailer will appear, not guarded by enemies. It works (makes sound and is shown as an enemy item when hovered over) and when blown up, will contribute to the overall number of propaganda trailers and give Heat. This is not a one-time affair either, working more than once. It is most noticeable when you complete the Docks District to 100%. This is known to be present in the and versions. This glitch is not exclusive to Panau City, as it is also possible to encounter glitched respawned Propaganda Trailers anywhere in Panau where they usually spawn, such as Bandar Suralaya. Incorrect number of Gas Pumps in the game statistics It seems that the in-game statistics are not completely trustworthy. Usually the statistics counter says "Gas Pumps Destroyed: XXX/490", but there are in fact 501 gas pumps in the game. What is even more odd is that one intact gas pump was discovered by a player in a 100% complete part of Panau City (Residential District), inside a Gas station that had already seemingly been blown up. This is at X:2955; Y:14720. Most completed game Some say that the best achievable percentage is 99.95%, while others claim to have reached 99.64% and even 99.98%. There are still no confirmed reports of unmodified 100% completion. Disputes If anyone thinks that they can seriously dispute the 100% glitch, then report it on this article's talk page. Modifications, that take the PC version to 100%, do not count! Sources *Source One (Eidos JC Forums) *Neoseeker (One) *Neoseeker (Two) *Neoseeker (Three) *(No link) XBL-Wordmanzamdrag See also Talk:Just Cause 2 100% completion list Collectable items Main article: Collectable Items in Panau. Strategies for settlements While the locations are varied and unique in their own ways, they can be divided into the five groups listed below. Each group will cover the basics of that type, as well as some specifics often encountered. There's a total of 369 settlements. In reality, there's probably over 500, but some of them don't show up on the map at all. Every time you "discover" a new settlement, the game tells you "Settlements discovered: xxx/368", however there are actually 369 locations to discover. One settlement is on a road in the Berawan Besar Mountains. See also: Category:Unmarked locations in Panau. Cities There are a few cities dotted around different locations in Panau, but the main one is obviously Panau City. Many players find trying to complete even one section of Panau City a huge challenge and many will give up, but with the right strategy, each district can take under two hours depending on how lucky and skillful you are. The first thing to note is that there are only Gas Stations , Water Towers , Propaganda Trailers and Panay Statues to destroy (as well as a few colonels). A well armed military helicopter (such as a UH-10 Chippewa or AH-33 Topachula or even a upgraded Sivirkin 15 Havoc) will make short work of these but make sure to work through methodically or you will end up flying around for ages searching for that last water tower. Another key element is a few side routes out from the main city which usually contain a statue and a resource item. There is also a fuel depot next to a Pell Silverbolt 6 on a side route from the Residential district. Resource items are generally found on top of signs or buildings and are fairly easy to find if you use the radar on the top of your mini-map. Even with all this in mind, it can be a very hard task to complete and will take a lot of time. Facilities This group includes Airports; Offshore Rigs; Refineries; electrical power plants, and other such special locations. Most of these locations are rather large and hard to complete, due to the large amount of Resource Items to collect and sabotage destructible objects to destroy. These locations are always heavily guarded. *Airports are clearly one of the largest group of locations on Panau, due to the need of hangars, runways and Airplanes. *Offshore Rigs are the easiest and most exciting to complete, due to the fact that they're all exactly identical and and very interestingly shaped. You'll have to rely on the Grappler for a lot of your motion. *Electrical Power Plants and Refineries are rare in Panau, consisting of mostly Generators, Transformers and Wind Turbines. There's only two oil refineries in Panau, Emas Hitam Oil Refinery and Pulau Berapi, but they are very different from each other. While Emas Hitam only consists of about 25 destructible objects, mostly Industrial Chimneys, in a 200x200 meter square, Pulau Berapi is a huge complex with more than 75 destructible objects in a area bigger than 1x1 km. Most of the objects are also Fuel Silos here. It should also be noted that the former can be taken over for the Roaches and the latter hosts the most SAM sites for any military facility. Military Bases Main article: Military bases in Panau. There are 76 military bases located throughout Panau, a disturbing testament to the government's focus. Military bases usually have quite a few Fuel Depots, Broadcast Towers with Generators, SAM sites and usually a Pipeline station. They are very heavily guarded and reinforcements seem to come very often. A good strategy for completing these is to run in and destroy the SAMs, find a helicopter (there's a landing pad at almost every base) and start destroying everything in the base with the heli. Once the base is in ruins, run in and grab the remaining Resource Items to complete it. Ports Main article: Ports in Panau. There are 19 Ports located throughout Panau. These locations are usually fun to complete, as they usually have a lot of objects to destroy. All ports do have Fuel Depots, most of them have Broadcast Towers, Generators and Pipelines, about half of them have Cranes, while only a very few of them have Industrial Chimneys, Fuel Silos, Gas Holders and only one, Pulau Berendam, have Wind Turbines. The three largest ports in Panau are Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor, Pulau Kait and Kuala Cengkih. Small towns and villages These little towns are both quick to complete and easy to get stuck. Most of the time that last bit of percentage is a power transformer, very easy to miss, being small and usually obscured by poles and buildings, or a drop located outside the "town proper". A majority will have propaganda trailers, guarded by several soldiers, Water Towers, and several drops of different type. It's best to save the destructibles for last, using triggered explosives. This way one can detonate them all at once, then simply leave the area without having to engage the soldiers. Other Tips *The first rule of Just Cause 2 is 'see it, destroy it,' or 'see it, collect it,' this applies to items and objects outside settlements. **If you find a Mobile Radar, destroy it right there on the spot. Chances are, you will forget to destroy one of them because they are very well hidden. All of them have either a Minigun or a Fengding EC14FD2, which can be used to tow the radar some distance and then it will explode. **This same thing goes for pipelines. Some of them are very well hidden on the map. If you come by one and don't blow it up, chances are you will not find it again. As said, make sure to destroy them on site, unless if they are already destroyed. *Alerts and gunfire - Faction members and soldiers will often engage each other, make sure Rico is the target before returning fire. If seen by a faction member, they may joyfully call out a greeting or invitation to help, effectively calling attention to Rico and thereby gaining Heat. *Explosions and gunfire in rural areas can rapidly increase Heat. *Some towns have Colonels, who must be killed in order to complete that location. *Incoming air support can be a helicopter as well as paratroopers firing from above, which can turn lethal very quickly. *Using the Grappler, attach one end to a passing vehicle and the other to a statue to destroy it without generating heat. *It is possible to have a faction member operate a vehicle's mounted gun, which can be very helpful sometimes (just like in Just Cause (1)). They may sometimes automatically use the gun. However, they will open fire on all soldiers they see, gaining your heat. It is a good idea to either drive far from enemy soldiers (i.e. offroad) or to simply leave the faction member behind. *When completing cities and villages with a low skyline, it is advised not to use helicopters and sling-shotting that much, especially at night. The main reason is that you can only see generators from the ground, or sometimes if you're lucky, from the parachute. *You Can also download "Just Cause 2 map viewer" mod that lets the player see what's left in a settlement from completing it to 100%. As with all mods, the wiki can not take responsibility for corrupt files, or other harm. Use at your own risk. Glitching the game to achieve 100% Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. So far this has only been done in the Xbox 360 version of the game. Others have not been confirmed. This method does not actually achieve 100% completion, it instead only glitches the PDA completion counter. It has been reported that it is possible to get an infinite completion percentage by performing the following glitch. The player has to use a G9 Eclipse (or possibly an F-33 DragonFly Jet Fighter, because that's even faster) to approach a previously 100% complete military base at maximum speed. The chosen base should have lots of weak Sabotage Destructable Objects, like Broadcast Towers and Fuel Silos. The player must then open fire with the aircraft Miniguns or Auto cannons before the game has properly loaded the base. The game loads the settlement, but not fast enough, if you get lucky with your shots, the auto cannon will shoot the destructible (for example a silo) before the game notices that the base is already 100% complete. This will raise the game completion level by 0.01%. Videos Category:Just Cause 2 Ports Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Gameplay Category:Content